Work Clothes
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Occurring during the summer between season 3 and 4: Pam doesn't change her clothes after work and Jim has himself a little 'moment'.


Jim came over that Friday night around 7 for their favorite date of pizza and a DVD

Jim came over that Friday night around 7 for their favorite date of pizza and a DVD. He knocked on her apartment door and entered at her muffled yell of 'It's not locked!'.

Grinning, he let himself in and looked around for Pam. "I could have been anyone," he scolded playfully as he moved towards her room. "A burglar. A vacuum salesman, even." He said ominously.

"I knew it was you," her voice floated down the hallway. "My other secret boyfriend always does 'shave and a haircut'. Plus," she smiled at him as he appeared in the doorway, "only _you_ knock near the top of the door, Mr. Giant."

She turned back to the computer screen, missing the sudden tension as he stood fixed, staring at her.

They'd been off work for about 2 hours, but Pam was still in her work clothes. The envelopes and papers around her desk showed that she'd gotten caught up in some bill-housekeeping, but he was transfixed by the picture she presented. The way she leaned on the desk as she surfed, tilted her head as she read what was on the screen, even the way she paused to sip her cup of tea was a scene he'd watched her perform hundreds, if not a thousand times at work.

But this was so very different.

For years he'd never, ever seen her in anything other than her work clothes. Then, as they'd begun their relationship, they both had tried to remove 'work' as far from themselves as possible while they were together and almost always separated to change before meeting back up.

They were still keeping their relationship a secret at work, which meant that he couldn't touch her. And lately, he'd avoided the quick and stolen caresses as they usually meant he'd have a hard-on as he went back into the office.

It struck him even harder then, this was also the picture of the past's 'unattainable Pam'. The one he couldn't have.

And it drove him crazy. He stepped into the room.

Pam had no inkling. One moment she was shutting down her computer and the next she was being held a foot off the ground, dangling in Jim's arms. She had a single moment to gasp her surprise before Jim pulled her head back by her ponytail and proceeded to eat her alive.

She had a moment to be glad she'd managed a big breath before her eyes shut and her brain clicked off.

A small part of his mind was worried about scaring her, but some of his urgency had obviously transferred to her, if he went by the way she was pulling at his clothes. "Pam," he groaned as she tore her mouth away from his in order to yank his shirt over his head.

Pam shuddered as the raw sound of his voice raked over her aroused nerves. As soon as the blasted shirt was off, she dropped back to the carpet, her hands urging him to join her.

But he was hypnotized by the sight of her as she lay beneath him. Her hair was out of its ponytail and in a wild tangle around her head. Her eyes were heavy and her lips were red and puffy from the force of his.

His eyes moved down.

Her work blouse was undone and spread about her torso. He vaguely noted that all but one of the buttons had been ripped off. He watched as she impatiently reached up and undid the front clasp of her bra, which immediately pulled away from the glory of her breasts, leaving her completely bare to his hungry gaze.

The red haze that had slowly fading from his vision came back with a roar as he felt her undoing his pants. When she yanked both them and his shorts down his hips in one motion, he felt his control snap one more time as he dove in to feast.

Pam saw the moment he lost it and gloried in it as he pinned her once again to the carpet.

Jim was a fabulous lover. He could be slow and very, very thorough. But she could tell that he was always so conscious of their size differences that he had been treating her with kid gloves, which she had loved. It made her feel cherished and daintily feminine.

But so did this, she realized hazily as she pressed her soft curves to his hairy hardness. He used those differences to his primitive advantage now, using his weight and his muscle to hold her pinned, immobile beneath him as he kissed her so deeply, dominantly, that she stopped caring about the ability to breathe. She managed to unpin on leg and wrap it around his, pulling him higher and closer as she arched into him.

Jim cursed at the feel of her undulation against him. She'd clearly forgotten about her skirt, but he hadn't. He ran his hand from her knee up her thigh until her skirt was bunched around her waist. He toyed with the strappy edge of her thong as he pressed hot kisses from her neck to her flushed breasts. Following its edge, he followed the strap down to the front where he presses, toying with the flesh under the triangle of fabric.

"Jim…_please_!" Pam's head fell weakly back at the dual sensations of Jim's scruffy chin and hot mouth at her breasts and the hand that had now pulled away the fabric to find the heat and wetness he'd felt beneath the cloth. She sobbed out a breath as he dipped inside. "Please, I need you." She curled her leg tighter, begging for the connection.

He was to far gone on the taste and feel of her to identify her words, but her actions translated themselves perfectly to his brain. Obeying blindly, Jim levered himself up on one arm and used the other to hook her free leg, leaving her wide open for the quick thrust that had both of them crying out loud.

It was all heat and madness; the primitive sound of wet flesh meeting, moans, and rough sounds of pleasure.

Pam wasn't sure she could take it. She climaxed almost immediately when he'd first entered her, but she felt like she'd never come down. The way he was holding her leg and the angle he was moving against her kept him pressed against her g-spot (the personal existence of which she'd just discovered) and her clit. Later she'd be faintly embarrassed at the words and sounds that came out of her mouth.

Jim too, was drowning in sensation. The wet, slick heat of her was rippling continually against him as he moved in her. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes so he could watch every moment of her writhing beneath him. He saw her hands come up mindlessly to caress her own breasts and groaned. Suddenly jealous of their privilege, he dropped her leg so he could lean forward and nip at her interloping hand. It immediately transferred to his head, pleading. Following its motions he obeyed. Then he bit.

Pam exploded, screaming, as she arched up against him.

Jim shouted as her swollen passage clamped down hard around his entire length, dragging him with her into the light.

Several minutes passed before Pam mustered the energy to shift beneath Jim's weight so she could breathe. She felt more than heard him mumble something against her neck. "What?" she asked muzzily.

He didn't have the strength to lever himself up and off so he settled for off and rolled to the side. She followed until they were lying face to face. He reached out to brush a sweaty lock of hair out of her face. "I said, 'are you okay'?"

"Rug burns aside," she said laughingly as she rubbed her backside. "I'm totally awesome, thanks to you." She cuddled closer against his front as his arm went around her, "Not that I'm complaining," she said with a grin, "but what just happened?"

"Wow," he said dramatically. "I have emgot/em to work on my technique if you can still ask that now!"

She yanked a bit of his chest hair before she settled her head against it. "You know what I mean."

He rolled onto his back and cursed as he rapped his elbow on her bed. "I don't know. It was just the look of you, sitting there in your work clothes, working on the PC. It just snapped something I guess."

Pam propped her hands on his chest, laying her chin on them to most effectively give him 'the look'. "But you see me that way five days a week!"

"I think it's more the fact that I can't touch you when you look like that that blew the fuse." He admitted sheepishly. He wasn't going to lay the other reason on her.

"Hmm." She sounded intrigued. "You know," she started as she levered herself up to nip at his chin, "I have an entire…," she kissed her way around to his ear, "…closet full of work clothes." She whispered in his ear, pausing to dip her tongue in briefly, making him shudder. She reached behind her to undo her skirt, slipping it off so she could straddle his stomach. "And we have the entire weekend to play 'office'."

Jim stared at the woman grinning down at him and realized he had two whole days to fulfill his fantasies with the woman of his dreams. "I'm in," he said raggedly. He grabbed the open edges of the shirt she still had hanging from her shoulders and pulled her towards him as he started to roll her beneath him.

"Oh no," Pam said, halting his progress by squeezing her knees. "I get to be on top this time. Rug burns are only a sexy reminder if we emboth/em have them," she laughed as she leaned down to kiss him.

Later that weekend he even helped sew the buttons back on all her work shirts.


End file.
